Hell is for Children
by Lady Silver Moon
Summary: Harry comes home after OoTP and his Uncle Vernon is not quite the same and Harry has a secret he has been keeping that will need to come in to the light. HarryPercy is slash if you don't like it dont read it.Also Abuse, and Suicide. Be warned...
1. Intro

A/N: I am starting a fic. inspired by a Pat Benatar call Hell is for Children if you like the idea here is the song and a summary of the fic.

Summary: Harry is brutally abused over the summer after OoTP and doesn't think he can cope. Existing Harry/Percy if you don't like slash don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hell is for Children or Harry Potter

Pat Benatar's Hell is for children:

They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child

Because Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess

Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh

It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes, and then apologize  
You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing

Because Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess

Hell  
Hell Is For Children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh

No, Hell Is For Children

Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell Is For Children

Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell Is For Children

Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell  
Hell Is For Children

Hell Is For Children

Hell Is For Children


	2. Fires of Hell

AN: sorry about the wait sooo much homework im dieing oh well. THANKS soooo much for the reviews thank you i love reviews soo much.

Disclamer: dont own anything cause if i did some chracters wouldn't exist anymore cough Unbridgecough

Waring: slash, abuse stuff like that

Rating: R

"Boy get in here" yelled a very pissed Uncle Vernon.

Harry stood on the threshold of Number Four Privet Drive. He had just come home from his fifth year in his school of witch craft and wizardry known as Hogwarts. The ride home with Uncle Vernon had been silent in the highest sense of the word. His uncle didn't even speak to insult him. As Harry walked through the door the pungent smell of rotted flesh permeated the air around him. Harry felt the need to run come over him but could not make his legs move, they were frozen in place by the horrific scene in front of him. Their were entrails all over the entrance hall and blood all over the walls.

"Boy what's taking you so long can't you hear." Vernon looked back down the hall again and came and grabbed Harry bye the arm and pulled him through the door way and shut the door and locked the dead bolt behind him. "We're gonna have fun now that you're here boy. I've been so lonely since Dudley went away." Said Vernon in a very odd voice.

Harry had no idea what Vernon meant bye away but he didn't think that Dudley went on a trip. "Were did Dudley go" Harry asked in a hesitant voice.

Vernon was quite for a very long time then suddenly he grabbed Harry very hard by the arm bruising him. "He...Went... AWAY..." he said after a while. Then he pulled Harry up the stairs as Harry carried his trunk and Hedwig's cage behind him.

"Boy put down your trunk and that damn bird." After Harry set down his things in the room his uncle threw him to the ground he looked around him and was horrified but he gore around him. But his thoughts were interrupted by his uncle smacking him across the face. "Look over here boy I want you to see this." He then kicked open Harry's trunk and walked over to a cabinet Harry hadn't noticed before. When he came back he had a large white bottle in his hand. "Do you know what this is boy?"

"No" whispered Harry.

"No? Well? You will just have to see then!" he yelled.

Vernon poured out the contents of the bottle on the inside of his trunk. And then lit a match and threw it into his trunk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Harry screamed and ran for the fire but it soon badly burned his hands.

Then Vernon did the unthinkable he grabbed Hedwig's cage and roughly threw it and her into the fire along with all Harry's other worldly possessions.

"NOOOOOOOOO GOD NOOOOOO." Harry repeted over and over again. Vernon then turned and left the room as he exited the room he locked Harry in. And soon after the horrific sounds from the burning cage were silenced and all that was heard comeing from the perfect house on the perfect street were the terrified sobs of a young man who had lost all the reminates of his life before this place of evil.


End file.
